Spy's Shouldn't Steal Hearts
by SenaAllMine3120
Summary: Tsuna works for her dad as a spy. when he wants her to gather strong fighters he sends her undercover to Namimori high school where she meets a group of boys called the guardians, how is she going to get the to join her dad company, Vongola? Fem!tsuna little OOCness
1. Chapter 1 A New Mission

Spy's shouldn't steal hearts

Authors notes: I do not own KHR characters or any of that, but this plot is all mine. Please vote if you want Tsunami with someone. Remember this is my first time at a long story fan-fiction and there maybe some mess ups, feel free to tell me but please don't bash.

Summary: Tsuna Sawada works for her dad as a spy, thanks to her uncanny ability to disappear. when he wants her to gather strong fighters he sends her undercover to Namimori high school, where she meets a group of boys called the guardians. How will she get them to join Vongola, with out falling in love with one of them? (suck at summary's, sorry)

Chapter 1: New Mission!

"You called for me?" the small voice behind his door called out gently before it stepped into his office. He never heard knock or the sound of her own feet, simply because she was raised to never make a sound. But he loved her like any father would and ignored the cold tone of her voice.

"Ah, Tsu-chan! Come give your papa a hug! I've missed you!" He cooed, stretching his arms out for a hug to the small girl. Her normally large warm eyes were focused into a glare at the foolish grown up.

"No." The cold reply made him want to cry.

He frowned at his hateful daughter and straighten himself out. Moving quickly to him computer, pulling some windows and file which he organized then printed, he spoke again.

"I have a mission for you, you'll have to live with your mother for a while."

"What's the mission?" the interest in her voice didn't escape his ears. He continued pulling the file together, as she steps closer to his desk not even the sound of her breathing reaching his ears let alone her footsteps.

"I want you to recruit strong fighters for the company, while undercover." he smirked slightly, happy to have caught her attention.

"Oh? And what will I be undercover as?"

"High school student."

He let the silence stretch a while as he finish the file and held it out to her. Her look was calculating and curious. She hasn't really interacted with kids her own age but she loved finding hidden talent and pulling people to her side. A tiny smirk pulled her lips before she took the file and turn on her heels. Pulling her jacket closer to her she flipped through the file while heading to the door.

"One more thing" he waited till she stopped, her head tilted slightly to glance back at him to show she's listening. "you can't do any research on anyone and have to get information from them willingly."

Scoffing she walked out the office towards her room to start packing, leave it up to her boss/ father to make any mission twice as difficult. The small girl sighed as she flopped onto her bed face first, moving her head to the side so she could breath. _Why now Otou-san?_


	2. Chapter 2 A New Place

Chapter 2 : A new school

"speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Sounds**_

_**author notes (thank for the favs! I do not own KHR. Sorry for some oocness, I'm new to this.)**_

"Hahao-" Nana cut her of with a tight hug, leaving Tsuna to struggle for breath. At the same time she was pulled into the house.

"Tsu! I've missed you so much!" Nana kept cooing and squishing the already passed out Tsuna. Blinking down at the limp weight in her arms, before squeaking.

"Tsu!? Are you okay? Did I do that?" setting Tsuna down on the couch she went back into the kitchen to get her daughter a much needed cup of water. She came back to awake Tsu.

"Hahaoya, I'm back." a small smile grace the small girl when she excepted the glass of water, an settled more comfortably on the couch across from the older woman.

"Okaa-san!"

"What?"

"Call me Okaa-san! Hahaoya makes me feel old!"

Her face heated slightly and she shifted, setting the half empty cu on the coffee table placing her hands in her lap. "O-oka-a-san, t-thank yo-ou for t-taking m-me in a-again." _great my stutter is back._

"Much better!" Nana Smile widen, while she ignored the girls stutter she got up again for the snacks in the kitchen. "come on Tsu, lets feed you before we unpack everything."

_Okaa-san's smile is infective._ "Hai" following the kitchen master, Tsuna wore a smile just as brightly a her mothers. Tsu really missed the woman and her famous cooking, when she was four her father took her with him to her grandfathers company Vongola, where she was trained to become a assassin. For now she's a spy, and it's been 10 yrs sense then.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

_Where is that annoying sound coming from? _squinting at the red numbers, she sat up slowly and toke a closer look at the room. Her orange blankets slid of her with the motion, the alarm clock stopped beeping after she pressed snooze. Rubbing her eyes of sleep she slipped out of the covers and wobbled over to the closet in the corner. Looking over the new outfits her mother said she had to have, she picked the simplest one and went to do her daily morning routing.

The smell of freshly made eggs and bacon, reach her nose before the sound of her mother.

"Tsu, breakfast is ready! Come on down!" With a smile she headed down the stairs. The sight that greeted her made her smile brighten, Nana was flipping eggs in her frying pan and the table was full of food for two or three people.

"O-okaa-san don't you think you've made a bit to much?" She still wasn't use to addressing her mother so formally, and her stutter returned but it's better then before.

"What are you talking about? You need all the food you can get! Your Too Skinny!" a playful pout followed her mothers exclamation, along with a wiggle of the woman's pointer finger in her face. Tsuna just smiled at the silly grown up before sitting down and digging into the lovely meal.

After breakfast Nana walked Tsu to her school before heading back home, leaving Tsuna nervous infront of her new high school. _What now?_

"Late, herbivore?" the sudden deep voice from behind made Tsuna jump, before turning around to see who snek up to her. The boy sharp grayish eyes caught her attention first then the displenary badge on his sleave. His long black hair had a slight messy look to it with his M shaped bangs, he was tall to sense she had to tip her head back a little to see his face. _He looks like a fighter. Should I test him?No no i'll do that later. It is my first day._

"um- no I'm j-just n-new a-and this place is a-amaz-zing ,so u-um sorry." _Still stuttering, nice one._

"_O_h? Then what class do you have?"

"H-huh? Oh! u-um 1-B, I-I think."

"follow me, and keep up or I'll bite you to death!" stepping around her he head tourds the school almost leaving her behind. She easily caught up and stayed right behind him matching his long stides. Once or twice she caught him glancing back at her but she simply thought he was making sure she was still following.

When they reached her class room he just pointed it out and started walking again leaving her at the door. Now she was really nervous.

_**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I sorta noticed the first chapter was kinda short so I tried to make this longer. Please tell me if there is any mistakes (spell check is being a b****) or maybe if I should do a Hibari point of veiw. Questions are welcome anytime! Idea for pairings is too! **_


	3. Chapter 3 New 'Friends'

Thank you konan248, PrimoGiotto5510, poisson, hitomi65, VenomRogue, Marlen-sama, you suport really helps!

Disclaimer: I Don't own KHR characters! Some characters maybe a little OOC sorry.

She stood there for a good minute or so, till she had enough courage to open the door but was stopped by the sound of foot steps coming towards her. Turning on her heels she came face to face with her teacher...well more like face to chest, tipping her head back her chocolate brown eyes met obsidian. Mr. Reborn had curly sideburns and a fedora atop of his head, his suit completing the look of a mafia boss. His sharp eyes intrigued her, Otto-san always said 'ones eyes are the door to their soul' but his eyes seem to cold to harbor anyone's soul.

"Well are you going to open the door, miss Sawada?"

"Huh? Oh right! I-I'am s-sorry!" she took one step back and open the door, letting him go first. The chatter of teenagers increased dramatically, the teacher just stepped in and the sound quieted to whispers.

"Good morning class, today I'll be introducing a new student. Miss Sawada?" she followed behind him, shutting the door behind her, till she reached the front of the class. Her auburn hair swaying to the motion, the short hair on top of her head bounced and gave a cute effect of cat ears. She blinked once, showing off her long eye lashes and round eyes,then let a sweet smile form on her cherry lips.

"My name is Tsuna Sawada, its a pleasure to meet you!" the small girl bowed, ignoring the whispers and drool from the boys, turned to her new teacher and tilting her head to the side making the two small peaces of hair bounce again. "Where do I sit?"

"Takeshi Yamamoto, raise your hand please." once she saw the hand near the back, she walks over to the empty chair in front of him. Her smile unreceived a large grin from the boy, her eyes unconsciously looking over his form, noting his large hands and ripped muscles. _Another fighter perhaps? This school is full of tough guys._

Once she sat down the door was thrown open, shocking silver hair and piercings covered the teens head_. _Yawning he walked over to the empty seat next to her, giving her a glare as he sat down. She ignored him and looked to the teacher to see his response, she caught a vain pop before Mr. Reborn growled at the delinquent boy.

"Hayato Gokudera! You are late! 100 push ups!"

The sound of someone snickering from behind her made the silver delinquent mad, turning around in his chair he glared at the boy behind her.

"What are you laughing at Ball Boy!" he hissed, seeming ready to get out of his seat.

"Nothing. It's just this always happen, I find it funny." the smile on Yamamoto's face never left, and there was a hint of innocents in his words.

"Gokudera! 200 push ups for ignoring me!" the teachers growl increased in volume, seeing the delinquent get up to start a fight, Tsuna moved her legs under his making Him land face first into the ground in front of Reborn's feet, she hated pointless fighting more then stuck up people. And she hated them a lot.

"Just do the push ups and come on time tomorrow. Then you won't get into stupid fight." she felt the stares from the other students, but ignored them once again, watching in amusement as the teacher's and Yamamoto's eyes widen slightly.

She looked down when a loud Growl was heard.

"You Bitch!" the volume of his voice made her cover her ears, growling a little herself she placed a foot on his back to keep him down. Switching to look at her teacher she gave a sweet sadistic smile.

"How many does he have to do?"

"200." a sadistic smirk formed on her teacher's face to match her own.

"WHAT!" she pressed down on the boys back, then relaxed her foot to allow him up then pushed down again. Then she had a idea.

"Would anyone like to count?" turning to look behind her, she smiled at Yamamoto trying to hold his laughter back. His eyes twinkling in amusement, he of course nodded his head.

"one, two, three, four..." following Yamamoto's count the girl pressed an relaxed her foot, forcing Gokudera to complete his punishment.

After the push ups, the boy was to tired to fight and class went on, Tsuna taking notes like a good girl. When the lunch bell rang, all of her classmates rushed to her and began questioning her, the boys complimented her on being cute and bad-ass, the girls tried to trash talk her about being rude to "Gokudera-Kun~". The whole time 'their' Gokudera-Kun slept though the racket like a pro. Once she slipped from the crowd, lunch box in hand, she headed for the roof.

After awhile she noticed someone following her, taking a sharp left she ran and took a another left, waiting for the follower to pass. The sounds of running feet came from the hall way, she stuck her foot out tripping the stalker, witch turned out to be Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi? What are you doing following me?" Her tone was a little harsh but it was reasonable, no one likes to be followed.

"Heheh, Sorry, I just wanted to hang out with the new girl." Yamamoto sat up, scratching at the back of his head, almost like he was embarrassed.

"Well, you'll have to beat me to hang with me. You up to the challenge?" holding out a hand to help him up, she gave him a playful smirk.


End file.
